2008 Atlantic hurricane season (NC)
Tropical Storm Ahmed A slow but intense tropical wave exited Siberia to the Black Sea on May 25, but didn't organize further before crossing Balkan and Sanjak Mountains. After crossing Italy on May 31, it became a tropical depression. It was upgraded further into a tropical storm shortly before making landfall at Nador, Morocco on June 3. It dissipated the next day while at Atlas Mountains. Tropical Storm Betty Another Siberian tropical wave exited Russia to the Baltic Sea on June 10, becoming a tropical depression on June 12 while between Germany and Sweden. It made landfall on Falster, Fyn and Jylland Peninsula, thereafter becoming a tropical storm on June 13. An extratropical low converging into Asian summer monsoon stalled the motion into Germanic Sea, but finally the storm made landfall near Holland-on-Sea, United Kingdom on June 16 before getting absorbed by a front of an extratropical system east of Great Britain. Hurricane Céline Main page: Hurricane Céline A tropical wave formed in North Africa, and while midway between Africa and Brazil, it became a tropical system on June 29. It underwent a rapid deepening, and while 500 km east of Fortaleza, it became a Category 5 hurricane. Then the hurricane turned northeast, steadily but slowly weakening into a Category 1 hurricane. However, after encountering the Labrador Current on July 16, the storm restrengthened into Category 3 before hitting near Sqoldunqut, Nannica on July 19. Tropical Storm Dan A frontal low travelled from Sea of Barents into Baltic Sea, where it got compressed into Tropical Depression Four early on July 5. After crossing Germany and France, the system intensified to Tropical Storm Dan while on the Bay of Biscay near La Rochelle. The system made landfall near Gijón, Spain late on July 8, emerging into Atlantic Ocean soon after. Staying near the coast of Portugal for several days due to a ridge west of it, the storm eventually started fast northward motion on July 13, reaching Azores as a tropical depression on the next day. By this time, Hurricane Céline was situated northwest of Dan, which caused Dan to circle in a counterclockwise direction around the hurricane: this motion put Dan on cool waters above North American Basin, which made the storm extratropical on July 15. The extratropical cyclone intensified and hit Newfoundland on July 18. Tropical Storm Eça The remnant low of Northwest Pacific typhoon Dawanni crossed coastal Alaska on July 3-4. It strengthened into a powerful extratropical cyclone after emerging to Chukchi Sea. A nearby ridge steered the cyclone swiftly southwestward to the coast of Yakutia, where it developed tropical characteristics and was declared Tropical Storm Eça on July 7. Eça then turned northwest on the Sea of Laptev, and encountering increased wind shear, it dissipated on July 10 while above the Lomonosov Ridge on Eskimo Sea. Hurricane Farahuk Main page: Hurricane Farahuk The ridge that stalled Dan migrated eastward. Meanwhile a tropical wave crossed Poland and Germany, reaching the Netherlands on July 15. That evening, while on North Sea near Haag, the wave became Tropical Depression Six. After making landfall on July 16 at Folkestone, United Kingdom, the ridge coming from the west moved the depression back to sea south of England. The depression became Tropical Storm Farahuk on the Strait of Calais, then Hurricane Farahuk near Norwich. The hurricane intensified further, peaking as a strong Category 4 on July 19, while near Lindesnes of Norway. The hurricane yet neared Jylland as Category 3, before the ridge went over the North Sea and Farahuk reintensified into Category 4 before making landfall near Aberdeen, United Kingdom. The system turned westward, hitting yet near Larne, Ireland as a tropical storm, before dissipating northwest of Ireland on July 23. Category:New Coordinates Category:Events